Super Jump Punch
.]] '''Super Jump Punch' is an attack in all the five Super Smash Bros. games. It is the up special of Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario. You're able to do a Super Jump Punch after tilting the joystick upwards then pressing B, which will cause one of the three aforementioned character to thrust their fists up and jump high. If they happen to attack an opponent, then Coins will spew out of him. This is primarily a recovery move, though it can also be used to deliver damage. Luigi's Super Jump Punch acts a bit differently. Rather than jumping high up and moving a little in the direction he's looking in, he essentially just jumps straight up, which overall is a poorer recovery attack. He also flips upside at the pinnacle of the jump as of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''. Also, if he attacks an opponent while doing this, only one Coin will be ejected rather than a multitude of them. Nevertheless, the attack can be much more devastating if performed correctly (the player executes the move when Luigi is standing in the same place as the opponent) - if you do, the enemy will be engulfed in flames, with the same noise the home-run bat makes, and they would receive up to 25% damage, 24% more than usual. It also has large knockback. While Dr. Mario's Super Jump Punch is exactly like Mario's in Super Smash Bros. Melee, in'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'', it does much more damage and knockback but it travels a shorter distance. Dr. Mario's Up Special deals the most damage when he's up-close to his opponent, somewhat similar to Luigi's. In ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'', when hitting an opponent Regional Coins from New Donk City appear instead of regular ones. Also, Cappy may appear while doing the attack. Origin The move's origin is from the way Mario jumps in his games, in that he jumps with his fist first. Coins appearing are similar to how they appear from blocks in the games. The Coins that appear are based on the ones from Super Mario 64. Custom Variations In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario gets 2 additional customizations to the standard special move which are: Explosive Punch Explosive Punch is one of Mario's Up Specials that can be used via customs. It is an explosive version of the Super Jump Punch so Mario won't jump as high, but the move is stronger.Strengths * Deals more damage * Better for K.O'ing Weaknesses * Slow * Doesn't travel as high * Not always reliable for combo finishers Super Jump Super Jump 'is one of Mario and Dr. Mario's Up Specials that can be used via customs. Mario/Dr. Mario jumps higher, but won't deal damage. Mario covers much greater lengths, but Dr. Mario's Super Jump only travels as high as Mario's default Super Jump Punch. ''Strengths * Travels higher * Slightly more horizontal distance Weaknesses * Won't deal damage * No combo finisher * Won't K.O opponents up close Because of Dr. Mario's poor recovery with his default move, the Super Jump is more beneficial to him than it would to Mario. Ol' One-Two 'Ol' One-Two '''is one of Dr. Mario's Up Specials than can be used via customs. Dr. Mario travel as high, but he instead performs a fiery jump punch that deals two hits and decent knockback. S''trength''s * Deals more damage ('1st 'hit is weak but the '''2nd '''hit is stronger) * Can K.O a bit easier * Hits multiple opponents up-close (2 opponents maximum) ''Weaknesses * Won't travel as high * Not always useful for KOing opponents off the upper blastline * Bad recovery move Fiery Jump Punch 'Fiery Jump Punch '''is one of Luigi's Up Specials that can be used via customs. The move is easier to sweetspot and has more horizontal movement, but Luigi gains less vertical distance, and the attack is weaker overall. ''Strengths * Easier to get a Critical Hit * More horizontal distance Weaknesses * Won't travel as high * Critical Hit deals less damage You might be better off learning the timing for the default than getting used to the Fiery Jump Punch's range. Burial Header 'Burial Header '''is one of Luigi's Up Specials that can be used via customs. Luigi can't fire punch opponents on the way up, but can bury them on the way down. ''Strengths * Buries opponents, leaving them open to attacks * Great combo and KO setup * Can be used as an edge-guarding tool * Greater vertical distance (Recovery-wise) Weaknesses * Won't travel as high; and could result in a Self-Destruct due to Luigi's fast falling speed * No Critical Hit * Deals less damage Trivia * '''Coins are the currency of the Mushroom Kingdom in the Mario series. In the Super Smash Bros. series, they are created when the Jump Punch connects with an opponent. The appearance of these Coins is modeled after the Coins from Super Mario 64 ''and ''Super Mario 64 DS. * In Melee, the appearance of the coins is the same as the original Super Smash Bros., but the Coins for the Trophy Lottery look similar, as well as the ones in the Game Over screen. Also, these same Coins are used on the Game Over screen in Brawl's Subspace Emissary or Classic Modes to continue, as well as the Coin Launcher. Lastly, there is a Coin sticker. * This move is occasionally referred to as "Pay-Day Punch", given that Nintendo Power magazine gave this name to the move in its review for Super Smash Bros., due to the Coins flying out of the enemy when dealing damage. * The Coins that appear are 2D sprites that always face the screen on the pause menu. * The Fire Jump Punch is often nicknamed Shoryuken, due to its resemblance to the attack of the same name from the Street Fighter games, involving a fast uppercut with good range usually to counter aerial assaults. ** This is quite ironic in the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U version considering that Ryu from Street Fighter made a playable appearance and uses the actual Shoryuken for his Up Special. ** In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the Fiery Jump Punch, Explosive Punch and Ol' One Two are similar to Ken Masters's Shoryuken. Category:Mario moves Category:Luigi moves Category:Dr. Mario moves Category:Super Smash Bros. moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee moves Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl moves Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U moves Category:Needs infobox